Après la chute
by Glasgow
Summary: Les pensées de Holmes après sa chute, tandis qu'il observe Watson occupé à le rechercher.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis un petit moment je voulais écrire un OS sur les réactions de Watson après la chute de Holmes et Moriarty, mais finalement tandis que je revoyais "Game of shadows", je me suis finalment concentrée sur Holmes plutôt. Je ferai peut-être une suite avec Watson une prochaine fois ;) En espérant que ceci vous plaise évidemment

Bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

Encore sous le choc de sa chute et transi de froid dans ses vêtements mouillés, qui ne risquaient pas de sécher avec la bruine tombant depuis le milieu de la nuit, Sherlock Holmes, parfaitement dissimulé, fixait la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas. Et la culpabilité le rongeait.

Bien sûr il avait agi dans le seul but de sauver Watson en agissant de la sorte. Ne laisser aucune chance de survie à Moriarty afin que jamais il ne mette à exécution son projet d'assassinat à l'encontre du médecin, c'était là l'essentiel, quitte à se sacrifier dans l'opération. Ce n'était pas un secret pour Holmes, sa propre vie ne lui était pas aussi essentielle que celle de son compagnon. Néanmoins, en tant qu'homme capable de tout calculer, tout prévoir, il avait songé à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour tenter de survivre à sa chute. La chance avait fait le reste. Il avait été prêt à mourir, il était malgré tout en vie, pourtant au lieu de savourer sa victoire, sa survie, il souffrait.

Il souffrait de voir Watson l'appeler, le chercher en vain depuis des heures. Sa voix tremblait, était suppliante, ne pas lui répondre était une torture. Mais encore et toujours il fallait le protéger, quitte à lui infliger du même coup la pire des douleurs. La même que Holmes éprouvait à cet instant en lui mentant, en le trahissant. Un mal nécessaire. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Moriarty n'avait pas donné signe de vie et à mesure que les heures passaient le détective se permettait d'espérer qu'il avait bel et bien péri noyé. Mais Moran rôdait encore. Holmes l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, telle une ombre menaçante, dissimulé entre les arbres. Un miracle qu'il ait pu le repérer. Il n'avait pas attaqué Watson, n'en voyant probablement plus l'intérêt désormais que son mentor n'était plus, mais si lui se montrait il y avait fort à parier que le sniper n'hésite pas cette fois.

Alors Holmes demeurait en retrait, frissonnant chaque fois que son compagnon prononçait son nom. Et tout en rêvant à le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras, il préparait du même coup son plan d'action. Se cacher, rester discret et mettre hors d'état de nuire toute la filière du Napoléon du crime. Après seulement il pourrait espérer retrouver sa vie. Cela serait certainement long, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Au moins pouvait-il se rassurer en se rappelant que John ne serait pas seul durant cette période, il aurait Mary à ses côtés pour l'aider à faire son deuil. Et même si cela devait prendre plusieurs années, le détective se fit la promesse qu'il le retrouverait. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, même si à cet instant cela y ressemblait étrangement.

« Holmes ! Holmes ! »

Son nom encore et toujours crié, répété, telle une litanie désespérée et pourtant lui ne se montrait toujours pas. Tenir encore, résister à l'envie qui l'étreignait. C'était la fin de toute façon. Autour du médecin les équipes de secours semblaient résignées. Ces hommes qui avaient commencé leurs recherches durant la nuit à la lueur de torches, qui avaient continué vaillamment tandis que le jour se levait sur une journée grise et froide, ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils agissaient en vain. Seul Watson se refusait à l'admettre, mais Holmes savait pourtant que lui aussi finirait par se résigner. C'était inéluctable. Aussi déterminé soit-il, il était avant tout un homme de raison.

Alors il quitterait les lieux, rentrerait à Londres, reprendrait sa vie malgré la peine, et peut-être oublierait-il avec le temps ce compagnon trop tôt disparu. Comme toujours c'était cela le plus dur pour Holmes, savoir exactement ce qui se passerait ensuite, prévoir chacun des gestes à venir, chacune des pensées même, de l'autre homme. Et surtout se savoir responsable de la souffrance.

Déjà la voix en contrebas faiblissait. Bientôt ce serait terminé, le retour au calme, chacun passerait à autre chose. Bientôt lui serait seul au monde dans ce pays étranger, avec pour unique but de continuer à se faire passer pour mort. Ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à apprendre à vivre avec l'absence… Mais pas tout de suite, pour quelques instants Watson était encore là. Il continuait donc à le fixer, à puiser une force salvatrice à le voir ainsi s'agiter.

Le plus jeune finalement se tut. Il sortit son crayon et son calepin de sa poche, griffonna quelques mots sur une page qu'il arracha ensuite pour la poser, soigneusement plié, sur un rocher, glissant un caillou dessus autant pour la laisser au sec que l'empêcher de s'envoler. Un message pour lui, Holmes le savait. Juste au cas où. Homme de raison certes, mais qui ne perdait pas espoir, aussi mince que soit celui-ci. Et enfin il partit, quittant la clairière, s'éloignant inexorablement de son compagnon, sans même un regard en arrière même si ses épaules étaient basses.

Sentant un grand vide en lui, Holmes se força à patienter quelques heures supplémentaires en claquant des dents – ce serait un miracle qu'il n'attrape pas la mort, ironique maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de médecin à ses côtés, songea-t-il avec un sourire dépité. Malgré l'inconfort, malgré le froid, et surtout l'impatience, il devait être sûr que Moran soit bien parti lui aussi. Finalement, tandis que le jour déclinait lentement, il redescendit précautionneusement et récupéra enfin la note qui lui était adressé.

_Je n'abandonnerai jamais._

_Votre John._

La situation ne s'y prêtait guère, mais Holmes esquissa un sourire radieux en fourrant le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Pour Watson il ferait ce qu'il faudrait. Et surtout pour Watson tôt ou tard il reviendrait. Il s'en fit la promesse. Et tandis que la température baissait encore davantage, il se mit en route, pas encore vraiment certain de sa destination, mais plus déterminé que jamais.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai finalement bouclé cette suite plus rapidement que prévu, la voici donc ;) Nous nous intéressons cette fois aux pensées de Watson.

ooOoo

Un dernier regard, voilà tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit. Un dernier regard empreint d'amour, de culpabilité, mais également d'une conviction sans égale, en revanche certainement pas de frayeur. Ainsi le grand Sherlock Holmes, qui reposait quelque part dans ce tombeau d'eau glaciale, avait agi de son plein gré en basculant de cette terrasse avec son alter-égo. Mais au nom de quoi ? En avait-il fait une simple affaire d'égo ? Périr avec Moriarty pour ne pas le voir vaincre ? Ou était-ce pour des raisons plus altruistes ? Watson se désolait de ne pouvoir le savoir, presque davantage qu'il ne souffrait de cette perte. Il aurait tout donné pour connaître les derniers propos échangés entre les deux grands hommes. Cela dit, si cela pouvait fonctionnait aussi simplement, il aurait plutôt souhaité pouvoir arranger cette situation dramatique.

Désormais le voici seul au pied de cette chute mortelle, à se refuser à accepter la vérité. Non, Holmes n'était pas mort ! C'était ainsi ! Même sans la moindre preuve son cœur à vif ne pouvait ne pouvait admettre le contraire. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Si Holmes avait péri, lui l'aurait senti au plus profond de son être. C'était impossible autrement, ils étaient bien trop liés, leurs deux âmes en osmose.

Alors il l'appelait, répétait sans cesse son nom, se faisant implorant. S'il était en vie, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Par égoïsme ? Improbable. Même lui ne pouvait être aussi inconséquent. Peut-être était-il blessé, inconscient quelque part. C'était là la plus grande peur de Watson. D'être tout prêt, à portée, sans même le savoir, laissant ainsi passer sa dernière chance potentielle de le trouver. Avec soin il fouilla donc les environs, aidé en cela par une équipe de secours mise en place par Mycroft, décidément plus efficace que les autorités locales même si lui n'était pas sur le terrain.

Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Nulle trace exploitable, nul indice. Le néant. Ce même néant qui emplissait le cœur malmené du médecin. Celui-ci s'immobilisa un instant en frissonnant. Qui de la peur ou du froid était le plus intense ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait bien. Tant que l'espoir l'animait il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Et pourtant… Fermant brièvement les yeux tandis que la fatigue de cette nuit de recherches le rattrapait, il étouffa un râle. Dormir dans un avenir proche semblait bien compromis, chaque fois qu'il baissait les paupières il voyait ce même regard. Toujours cet ultime regard si expressif et en même temps tellement secret, indéchiffrable. Tel que Holmes l'était lui-même, ce qui n'avait jamais contribué à rendre leur relation aisée. Tout entre eux était compliqué, alors lui avait cédé à la facilité, l'abandonnant pour mieux se marier. Espérant du même coup se débarrasser de l'emprise qu'avait sur lui le détective. Absurde ! Désormais qu'il ne pouvait être plus loin de lui, il comprenait enfin que davantage que dans sa vie, c'était dans sa tête et dans son cœur que Holmes avait une place privilégiée, là il serait impossible de le déloger. Car contre cela il ne pouvait rien, pas plus que Mary. Ne lui restait donc qu'à pleurer les restes de cette histoire pas banale qui avait été la leur. Et essayer peut-être de reprendre sa vie. Sans pour autant oublier. De cela il se savait de toute façon bien incapable. Et un jour, lorsque son compagnon reparaîtrait, il saurait l'accueillir comme il se doit. En attendant il n'y avait plus guère grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire, sinon attendre.

« Docteur Watson, c'est inutile d'insister, s'écria près de lui un homme à l'accent indéfinissable. Son corps a disparu… »

Watson secoua vigoureusement la tête. Oui, c'était très certainement inutile de poursuivre, à moins de risquer d'attraper la mort, mais il se refusait à entendre cela. Aucune mention à ce _corps_ pouvant laisser entendre qu'il n'était plus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Seul l'espoir importait. Ce même espoir qu'il avait nourri des mois durant tandis que son compagnon demeurait si froid à ses côtés. Sa patience avait fini par payer, Holmes s'ouvrant finalement petit à petit, répondant à chacune de ses attentes au-delà de ses espérances.

Il agirait donc de la même façon cette fois encore. Patientant, attendant son heure. Et cela il devait le faire savoir au principal intéressé. Récupérant papier et crayon au fond de sa poche, il griffonna quelques mots. Nulle déclaration fort mal à propos dans ces circonstances, ils étaient des hommes après tout, mais il se contenta plutôt d'aller doit au but. Holmes apprécierait certainement ce détail.

La note soigneusement disposée en vue, le médecin fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Quoi d'autre de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie ici. Il y avait fort à parier que Mycroft n'aurait eu nul besoin d'encouragement pour le ramener à la raison. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, il s'éloigna finalement, tentant de faire taire la douleur qui s'insinuait partout en lui, tenace, intense, à en faire perdre la raison. Respirer n'avait jamais paru aussi difficile, alors réfléchir… Ne restait donc qu'à se concentrer tout entier vers le futur où ils seraient forcément réunis, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sans cela, sans cette ultime conviction, il pouvait tout aussi bien se tirer une balle dans la tête immédiatement.

**THE END.**


End file.
